My Best Friend
by SailorMarble14
Summary: *Takes place after episode 7* Mike is still trapped, and now feels gulity because Mal was never like this. No, Mal used to be good, and Mike's first best friend. But what made him go Malevolent. *Rating may change*
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend

**Hey I'm back again with another story. Will since I saw episode 6 and 7 of All Stars it was very intresting now. So I decided to write a story about Mike and Mal and after doing a RP with my friend Tybeaniebabyalvin I decided to write this because of it, and also I had thoughts of it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Note: Takes plces after episode 7.**

**Note 2: If this story gets good reviews I'll write another chapter to the story after episode 8 airs on Cartoon Netowork.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mike or Mal.**

Mike was still trying to get out of his own subconscious, after Mal trapped him there. Mike even tried to call out to his personalities, to see if they where their as well. "Chester! Svetlana! Manitoba! Vito! Anyone!" Mike yelled. After trying to get out, Mike just sat on the floor holding his knees. Mike then started to tear up, and remembered him and Mal.

"Why?" Mike questioned. "Why are you so evil Mal?" Mike said to himself. "You never have been this way before." Mike then started to cry.

_Flashback: Mike age 5_

_Mike was in his room sobbing; he was covered with bruises and cuts all over his arm. He was just beaten up by his father again. Mike's mom knew about this, but kept quiet because she was also beaten as well. After crying for almost half an hour, Mike fell asleep, but then he woke up in his subconscious._

_"Hello?" Mike called out._

_Just then Mike saw a figure it looked like him, but only one eye showed the other eye looked like it was covered. The figure started walking to Mike, scaring him._

_After the figure was seen closer, it was Mal. Back then he looked the same but not dark circles in his eyes. "Hi Mike." Mal said._

_"Who- who are you?" Mike asked._

_"Names Mal." Mal introduced smiling._

_"What do you want from me?" Mike asked again._

_"To help you. You're in pain so you need some help. And that's why I'm here." Mal said. Mike smiled and hugged Mal. Mal then left to take control of Mike's body._

_A little later Mike found out his dad has been arrested, and it was all because of Mal. "See Mike I told you everything will be ok." Mal said. Mike then smiled and hugged Mal again, this time with tears of joy._

_"Thanks Mal." Mike whispered._

_"Any time Mike." Mal said still hugging Mike._

_End Flashback_

Mike then started sobbing after that flashback. "Mal I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Mal." Mike said sobbing. He remembered him and Mal being best friends, his first best friend.

Mike remembered the fun he and Mal used to have; pulling jokes on Chester, Making fun of Svetlana since she is a girl, and even Mike teaching Mal how to sound and act like him. He and Mal had a very strong friendship, but it started to fall after Vito and Manitoba arrived.

_Flashback Mike age 10_

_After celebrating Mike's 10th birthday, the personalities then went into their rooms inside Mike's subconscious. The only person Mike didn't see was Mal, he didn't know where he was or what he did. Though a little later he saw Mal his eyes looked tired and a bit red like he was crying. "Mal?" Mike asked going to him. "You alright?" Mike asked again grabbing Mal's hand only to have his hand be slapped._

_"You idiot." Mal said in a sad voice. Mal had his hands in a fist._

_"Mal? You ok?" Mike asked walking closer to him._

_Mal just glared and punched Mike in the face. Mike then had a huge mark on his face, and some tears in his eyes._

_"Mal why?" Mike said starting to cry._

_"I should have never been a friend to you Mike. Your so malevolent I'm just a person you leave behind am I." Mal said his voice sounding demonic._

_"Mal." Mike said again crying. "I can't believe you!" Mike screamed._

_Mal then looked at Mike, and Mike then slapped Mal harder then he did. "Your so Malevolent!" Mike screamed walking off so he could take over the body._

_End of flashback_

After that one Mike just cried harder. "Mal I never meant it I'm sorry. I'm the one who is evil!" Mike said crying. "I'm sorry Mal. I'm sorry!" Mike yelled again crying.

In the outside world. Mal who was disguising as Mike was in bed in the cabins, he was able to here Mike's crying. Mal then started to feel guilty about this, but then shook it off.

"No I made it this far." Mal whispered. "It's too late now. Time to put my plan into action first thing tomorrow." Mal said as he went to sleep.

**Plz review if you want another chapter of this story after episode 8 airs.**


	2. Chapter 2

My Best Friend Chapter 2

**Hey you guys wanted it will now you have it the next chapter of _My Best Friend. _Will I enjoyed the episode and it's really funny. Since we saw more inside Mike's mind some parts of this chapter and maybe the next will be durring the episode.**

**Also next episode is the 100th Episode of Total Drama so it's going to be a BIG ONE!**

**I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. I wish I did though. **

After finding Chester, him and Mike where both running towards the tower, thinking the others are inside. "Wait Chester what happened to Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba?" Mike asked stopping.

"Well after Mal got released." Chester said flashbacking to the moment Mal was released.

_Flashback:_

_After Mike's painting turned into Mal, Mal destroyed the painting and came out. "It's so good to be back." Mal said stretching._

_Due to all the smoke from the painting getting burned all the personalities fainted from all that._

_A few hours later Chester was tied to the skateboard post. "Dang nabbit!" Chester yelled._

_End Flashback_

"And that's it." Chester said.

"So you don't know what happened to the others?" Mike asked. Chester just shocked his head. "Darn!" Mike said stomping his foot. "Well come on Chester we have to find the others and my guess is their in there." Mike said pointing to the tower. Mike then smiled and thought about a game he played. "You know it's like this game where you find warriors and you have to rescue yourself as a character trapped in this tower, and you have to rescue them." Mike said. Chester was annoyed from this and hit Mike over the head. (**A.N The game Mike is referencing is Find Mii and mini game on the Wii Plaza)**

"Stop talking about new day stuff and keep running." Chester complained. Mike gave a smile. "What." Chester asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss your complaining Chester." Mike smiled. Chester rolled his eyes and followed Mike to the tower.

"I guess days without us you felt lonely." Chester said. Mike nodded and kept running.

Later after Mike tried so long to come out he gave up. And just went on his knees. "Man this sucks!" Mike yelled. Mike then stared at the tower, and somehow he had a flashback, but it was blurry to remember. Mike then felt a headache from the flashback.

"Mike you ok?" Chester asked. Mike then shook off the headache.

"Yeah I'm fine just nothing." Mike lied. "What was that just now?" Mike thought. Suddenly Mike and Chester heard Mal's evil laughter. "Mal." Mike said glaring.

Mal then appeared right in front of Mike and Chester, chuckling evilly. "I see you two losers got out." Mal said.

Mike glared and then yelled out, "What happened to Zoey!" Mike then put his hands on Mal's shoulder.

"Relax Mike I saved her so everyone knows it will be you, and not me." Mal said glaring.

Mike then let go of Mal and gave a sigh of relief that Zoey was alright. Mal then gave a smirk to Mike. "But that doesn't mean she will be on the island for long." Mal said.

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

Mal smirked. "You see she thinks I'm you, so I'll pretend being you." Mal said putting his hair up like Mike's, and then talked in Mike's voice. "Until the time comes." Mal then gave a smirk.

Mike and Chester then glared at Mal, and Mike looked like he was ready to beat Mal up bad. "What time?" Mike growled.

"Oh you know once I make it far Zoey won't stand a chance." Mal said chuckling evilly.

Mike and Chester glared at Mal, when suddenly, Mike pounced on Mal, and Mal should no expression after Mike pounced on him. "You better not hurt her!" Mike yelled.

Mal smirked. "Oh Mike so naïve like always." Mal said. Mal pushed Mike away hard he hit is back against the wall of his mind.

"Mike!" Chester yelled worried about him. Mal then came closer to Chester. Before Mal could lay a finger on him, Mike got up, and protected Chester.

"You better not hurt him. You can try to take over my body, destroy stuff from my friends, but if you touch, and I mean TOUCH Zoey, Cam, or ANY of my personalities you're going to regret it." Mike yelled.

Mal then smirked and step back. "Ok I won't touch Chester since both of your are week, but the others, not so much. You see they have power and strength, since they are strong they are a threat to me." Mal said.

Mike just glared. "We're are they!" Mike yelled.

Mal smirked and pointed to the tower. "Hope you find them in time." Mal said as he evilly laughed and teleported to the tower.

Mike then growled and started running, only to be stopped by Chester.

"Mike let's just stay here I'm tired." Chester complained as he sat down.

Mike then sighed and decided to agree with Chester. The two found a safe place in Mike's, now Mal's mind until later. Even though none of the personalities ever fell asleep they get to take little naps from time to time. After getting comfortable Chester was already sleeping except for Mike. Mike kept on staring at the tower trying to remember where he seen the tower. Mike then shook his head and fell asleep.

_Dream/ Flashback_

_Mike and Mal where seven-year-old boys looking at a drawing they did. "Well Mikey here it is, our play house." Mal said showing Mike a drawing of the castle._

_"I can't wait till you and me start building it." Mike said. Mike then dreamed of the castle. Him and Mal being princes, Chester being a king, and Svetlana being a princess._

_"Will come on Mike we have to get started." Mal said pulling on Mike's arm, which snapped Mike back in reality._

_Mike smiled, and got up. "Ok Mal." Mike said. The two little boys then ran off looking of stuff to build the castle. After a few hours the castle was built and ready._

_The castle looked just like the creepy tower only it wasn't creepy it looked peaceful like a castle you picture on a fairytale._

_"We did it Mike." Mal said looking at the tower._

_"Yeah." Mike said._

_End Dream/Flashback_

Mike's eyes then widen open after waking up. Mike breathed heavily and saw Chester was still sleeping. Mike took a deep breath, and laid back down waiting for Chester to wake up. Mike knew that Mal's castle was their castle.

Back at Mal's tower Mal was at the top of the tower watching everything going on so far. "It's nice Mike rescued Chester I knew keeping the old coot next to Mike would be easy for him, but just wait till he finds the others", Mal then smirked, that when the real challenge starts for him." Mal looked up and checked on Manitoba tied up to a stake, mouth covered with a hacker chef. next to a picture of him and Mike.

"I should thank you Manny if it wasn't for you no one would knew what hit them." Mal smirked. Mal then walked out of the tower leaving Manitoba yelling muffled screams at him.

**So how did you enjoy it? I hope you stay tuned next week for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Best Friend Chapter 3

**Hey well I posted the story early. Since there was no Mike or any personas besides Mal this newest episode it will be short.**

**Also Happy 100th Episode of Total Drama! :D :D :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Back up at the tower. Mal was laying down not caring about what the personalities are doing. Since he was sleeping in the reality world he decided to get some sleep as well.

_Mal's Dream/ Flashback_

_"Mally!" A seven-year-old Mike said._

_Mal who was lying down sees Mike running towards him, and hugs him tightly._

_"M-Mike? What's wrong?" Mal asked worriedly._

_"Don't you know what today is?" Mike asked._

_Mal was just confused and just shook is head._

_"Today is the day you became my bestest friend." Mike said happily hugging Mike._

_Mal's eyes winded, and Mal smiled hugging Mike back._

_End Dream/Flashback_

Mal's eyes open and woke up. "Just a weird dream." Mal said.

Today was the 100th episode of Total Drama. Mal was excited and since Mike wasn't here to see this. Mal was just happier. Sadly he didn't win, but he did tell Cameron who he was.

Mal then went to the cabin and laid back down. Mal saw Alejandro pass by the cabin glaring at him. Mal just replied by rolling his eyes and laying down. Mal then fell asleep.

_Mal's Dream/Flashback_

_"Mal?" Mike asked._

_"Hi Mike." Mal said._

_Mike then took out a piece of paper and gives it to Mal. Mal then opens the picture and it was Him, and Mike that said Best Friends Forever._

_"Mike." Mal said. Mal looked at Mike, and gave him a hug. "Thank you, buddy." Mal said._

_Mike smiled and hugged Mal back._

_End of Dream/Flashback_

Mal then woke up again, and took deep breaths. "I got to stop thinking of Mike." Mal said.


	4. Chapter 4

My Best Friend Episode 4

**Hey I'm back with the next chapter of the story. And I hope you like this one because there are some cute moments in this chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy. **

**Note: There will be a explination about this chapter at the end**

**Discalimer: I don't own Total drama**

Later at night Mal, who was still disguised as Mike and Zoey where at the Spa Hotel, Zoey was in the girl's room watching some TV, while Mal was in the camera room looking for his footage.

"Let's see Jo, Lightning, Cameron, here it is." Mal said as he found his video. Mal then took the CD, but to make sure it's the right one he played it only, to see the sweet moments of Mike and Zoey. "Damn!" Mal yelled. "Ale must of switch the videos just incase I found the right one." He said. Mal then looked around some more until Zoey came in.

"Mike it's getting late we should be going to bed." Zoey said. Zoey didn't care what 'Mike' was doing.

"Oh ok I'll be there." Mal said with his Mike voice. Mal then left the room, but before he left he checked the room one more time, and then left off.

In Mike's mind, Mike was getting the rest of the chain off Svetlana. "There." Mike said taking the last part off.

Svetlana then moved her foot, and did a few flips. "Haha Svetlana is free!" Svetlana said and gave Mike a hug.

Mike smiled and then remembered. _"Oh yeah I forgot when Svetlana and I where young she was like my little sister."_ Mike thought. Svetlana just hugged tighter, and Mike smiled.

"Come on we got to find a place to be safe for a while." Mike said. Svetlana smiled and held Mike's hand. Mike smiled, and the group started walking. As the group was walking Svetlana stayed close to Mike.

A little bit later the group got tired again and went to lie down. Chester was the first to sleep, while Svetlana had trouble sleeping. Svetlana kept moving around, like she was having a nightmare. Mike then woke up and woke up Svetlana.

"Svetlana! Svetlana! Wake Up!" Mike yelled. Svetlana woke up and hugged Mike tightly. Mike then rubbed Svetlana's back comforting her. "It's ok. It's ok." Mike said in comfort tone. As Mike was comforting Svetlana he remembers a cretin memory.

_Flashback:_

_It was a day after Mike got out of juvie, and all the personalities where fighting Mal at the tower, however Chester, Vito and Manitoba where both knocked out leaving Mike and Svetlana frightened._

_Mal then laughed evilly, and looked back at Mike and Svetlana holding each other._

_"Svetlana listen to me you need to run." Mike said._

_Svetlana just shook her head, and got closer to Mike. Back then Svetlana was very sensitive, and a bit of a baby, she was still athletic, but not as much as she was today. When Mal started becoming evil, all he did was hurt Svetlana the most scaring her, and threatening her so much Mike had to comfort her._

_"Svetlana please listen to me." Mike said now watching Mal walk closer to them._

_Svetlana just shook her head again._

_"Svetlana please just run now!" Mike begged._

_Mal then got closer, and that's when Mike did the unthinkable, he pushed Svetlana._

_"Mike!" Svetlana cried out._

_"RUN!" Mike screamed. Svetlana then listened ran down stairs of the tower. Mike then looked at Mal and stood up._

_Svetlana was just running as fast as she can down the stairs. As she was running she head Mike's screams of pain and Mal's evil laughter. Svetlana then looked back at the room where the fight was taking place, and ran back to it. When Svetlana came back to the tower she saw Mike on the ground bleeding._

_Mike fluttered open his eyes and saw Svetlana. "Svet-Svetlana." Mike weekly said._

_Svetlana had tears in her eyes and she ran to Mike and cried on him._

_Mal then came in front of them, smirking evilly. Svetlana looked at him, and tried to run, but Mal locked the door. Svetlana was trapped and saw Mal walking towards her. Before Mal could touch her, Mike grabbed Mal's leg._

_"Leave her alone M-Mal." Mike weekly said coughing up some blood. Mal just smirked and kicked Mike off passing him out. Svetlana just gasped, and something inside her snapped._

_"Svetlana triple back flip surprise!" Svetlana yelled. She did a three back flips and knocked Mal unconscious. Svetlana then ran to Mike, and he weekly got up._

_"Thanks." Mike whispered. Svetlana smiled and hugged Mike. The other personalities then started to get up, even though badly bruised and injured, they still had the energy to fight and defeat Mal._

_End of Flashback_

After that flashback Mike saw Svetlana already asleep. Mike smiled, and laid down to get some sleep as well. "Night Svetlana." Mike whispered, as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Mal who was inside the mind, was glaring at Mike, Chester, and Svetlana, mostly at Mike and Svetlana. Mal just glared and walk back to his tower, as he was walking Mal started talking to himself.

"It's all Mike's fault for creating _her_." Mal said to himself. "_She's_ the reason why I'm like this. _She_ doesn't need to exist in my mind." Mal said as he went inside the tower. "If it wasn't for her me and Mike will still be-" Mal then stopped know he was going to say friend again. Mal just shook his head and went to the top of the tower.

"I need a plan to get rid of Mike for good." Mal said with a deep glare in his eyes.

**Ok here is the explination for Svetlana** **in this chapter. To me I always thought of Svetlana as Mike's little sister personality. Back then she was good at gymnastics, but not like an olympian, but just as a girl who would do it for fun. So in my story she will have moments with Mike, and some cute moments as well. **

**I also think that Svetlana is one of the reasons Mal is evil. Mike was always close to Svetlana when she came in Mike's mind, and Mal thought of her as a little brat. So he always thrented her, or hurt her more then the other personas. **

**So yeah that was my explination. Bye see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

My Best Friend Episode 5

**Hey here is the next chapter of the story. There are only 2 more episodes till the finale, that means two more chapters till the end of this story. But I'm thinking of making a sequel of this story, let me see what happens in the finale and then I'll write the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama.**

After knowing Mal couldn't go back to the hotel, he walked to the forest, and start to let out his anger by punching an old tree, breaking it in half. Mal was just upset letting out all the anger, until he stepped into the puddle and started stomping on it, he then fell to the ground and looked into his reflection in the puddle. In the reflection he saw himself turn into Mike smiling, seeing that just made Mal smack the puddle away, however he then saw some blood in the puddle, giving him a flashback he will never forget.

_Flashback:_

_It was a few weeks after Mike's birthday, and during those weeks Mike forgave Mal for his actions on his birthday. Mal was still a bit jealous, but he was happy that Mike forgave him. Suddenly Mal felt something was wrong, Mal went over to a mirror where it was Mike's or whoever was in control to show the personas what's going on when which personality is in control._

_Mal was just watching a group of bullies' gang up on Mike. Mal was about to go and take control until Mike came inside the subconscious, knowing Mike was knocked out. Mal looked shocked at Mike's body bruised and beaten, he had some blood coming from his nose, and mouth. Mike was take breaths and was holding his sobs._

_"M-Mike." Mal whispered walking slowly to Mike. Mal went to tap Mike on his shoulder, which just made Mike yell in pain._

_Mike then started sobbing at why those jerks did this to him. "Why!" Mike screamed crying some more. Mal just looked at Mike with awe, and rubbed his back smoothly hoping Mike will calm down, but no, Mike just cried feeling the pain he just got._

_Later when Mike got home to his house, Mal saw how sad he was. Mal felt mad at himself, and the kids who bullied Mike. Mal then glared, and decided to take control._

_A few months later:_

_Mike started to wake up like a normal, day but the first thing he saw were Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba glaring at him. "Guys what's wrong?" Mike asked._

_"Oh you know what's wrong Mikey?" Manitoba said. "Your 'friend' got you locked up!" Manitoba yelled._

_"What?" Mike asked._

_"See for yourself." Vito said._

_Mike then walked and saw one of the mirrors Mal set up. Mike saw he was in a dark place with guys and girls, mostly guys, but it wasn't school, it was juvie._

_"Wh-what is this place?" Mike asked getting scared._

_"Juvie." Mal's voice said. Mal appeared in the mirror glaring, and his eyes where dark._

_"M-Mal what did you do?" Mike asked shaking in fear._

_"Don't you see Mike you can't trust anybody they are just going to hurt you. It's glad that you have your friend here to help you." Mal said._

_Mike put his head down, and shook his head. "No." Mike whispered._

_"I'm sorry Mike." Mal said_

_"No. You didn't help me. No, you made me a criminal!" Mike yelled._

_"I did it for you Mike. If I didn't you would be-" Mal was then cut off by Mike._

_"NO! You did it for_ _yourself! I never should have trusted you again. I Hate YOU!" Mike yelled._

_Mal looked in shock, and then something inside of him snapped. Mal's eyes turned red, and chains starting to come out, one of the chains going towards Mike._

_End of Flashback_

Mal just put his head down, but glared again. "No I still have to complete my mission." Mal whispered.

Back in Mike's mind, Vito was complementing on how strong Mike got. "I can't believe you where that strong and brave to defeat that creepy thing." Vito said. Mike was smiling proudly. "You know Mikey I thought you where a weakling, but eh I was wrong." Vito said again roughing up Mike's hair.

Mike just smiled proudly, until they saw the tower. "Where getting close." Mike said pointing to the tower.

"Yeah before you know it where going to have the biggest battle of our lives." Vito said.

"We should get some rest though after all we are missing Manitoba, and I know he's going to be here somewhere." Mike said.

"Svetlana agrees." Svetlana said going next to Mike.

Mike and the three personalities then found a place to stay while Mal just walked inside to his tower.

When Mal finally got to the top of his tower he saw that Manitoba was gone. Mal glared and went searching around the tower. Mal then found Manitoba, who found a small brown wallet.

"Eureka!" Manitoba said, until he was knocked unconscious.

Manitoba woke up, and saw Mal in front of him. Manitoba was lucky he kept the wallet hidden from him.

"So I see you tried to escape." Mal said.

"You know Mike will stop you Malevolent One!" Manitoba yelled.

Mal just glared and punched Manitoba in the stomach. "I told you never call me that." Mal growled.

Manitoba held his stomach, and nodded.

Mal then smirked and head towards a wheel, and spin it.

"What's that?" Manitoba asked.

"Your punishment." Mal said. "I gave all you guys a punishment from this." Mal said again smirking.

Manitoba then stared at the wheel until it landed on his punishment. "No." Manitoba whispered.

Mal smirked and came walking towards Manitoba. When he got to him everything went dark.

Back in reality, Zoey was in the guy's room at the Spa Hotel. She just beated the crap out of Chris for coming in her room without knocking. As Zoey was walking she was looking around, finding the DVD, but decided to go to sleep. When Zoey passed a frame, something shinned behind it. It was the DVD.


End file.
